invader trouble
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: zim and dib are fighting, gaz is currious and computer is tired of lying about zims mission and wants to tell someone.
1. Chapter 1

hello readers this i thought of this idea after reading a bunch of invader zim fanfics

* * *

Gaz pov. Dib and zim took off fighting as soon as dib walked in the green color house bored i decide to wander around his base it looked rather cool last time i was here saving dib from zim. I walked over to one of the elevators by the couch i knew it was there because of dibs rambling. The floor sinks down heading to the next lowest floor. I wandered around the base for a while till i ended up in the room with the large screen. While i was looking around the screen turned on showing that someone was calling by the names of the tallest. I quickly hid behind some machinery wanting to see how they would react to seeing a empty room and not wanting to deal with them. "Hello zim are you here? The computer must be defective also" i heard one of them call out and peek out from behind the machine "huh i guess the defect is not here" i saw the one in purple say

defect? I thought to myself.

The one in red spoke next "darn shame the failure is not there i wanted a good laugh at his 'genius plans'" putting air quotes around genius plans.

The purple one started to laugh "oh my god the last plan won us the prize for universe's biggest blunder"

The red started laughing also "they all do it's the only thing the defect is good for"

The two continued laughing for a while then when they started to settle down the red one said "we should go and talk to the actual invaders now."

The purple one sighed and said "ok but first donuts!"

The screen turned off and i stood there stunned at the revelations i had just witnessed trying to process what i was feeling pity and anger, i walked up to the screen remembering that there was an a.i. Running the base "why did you show me that?" i asked it

The computer lit up again "i don't care very much for zim he is rude and annoying but no one deserves that, he is alone in the universe the only companions he has is gir, minimoose and me, his entire race even celebrated when they sent him off on this death trip."

"Wow" i said "what did zim do to make his race hate him so much? Does it have to do with what they called him before?"

"Slightly" computer responded "he did somethings in the past because of his spastic nature he was originally going to be a brilliant scientist and excellent soldier but something happened in his pak with the processing chip it was a experimental model and after it was given to zim it was never used again there are only two times he can operate at any where near full capacity when he is in a walker class attack drone and when he is experimenting with dna both of which were involved with why his race hates him."

"So why don't they just change the chip?" i asked

"If they tried he would not survive and even if he did the being known as zim would never exist again in this universe because of how integrated the chip is to his personality system" the computer said

"So what did he do anyways?" i ask feeling curious

The computer simulated a chuckle "i was not around when he did these but there is video if you want to see"

My eyes widen at the prospect of seeing the doom a small grin appeared on my face "yes please computer"

"Ok starting playback" the computer said and the screen changed to small green being being taken out of a chamber and a pak installed on him "i love you cold unfeeling robot arm" the small being said

"Computer what are you doing?" i asked

"If you want to understand zim i recommend starting from the beginning don't worry it will only show the important parts" computer explained

I nodded as the screen showed zim again slightly taller than before with a blank face "cadet zim what are you doing?" i heard someone say as a taller irkan appeared on the screen

"Nothing my taller" zim said in a calm tone

"Exactly you should be scrubbing this floor to a shine with your uniform" the taller irkan said

Zim looked down for a moment and had a look of conflict pass on his face before the blank mask was back "yes my tallest" said zim as he took off his top and gazes eyes widened at the amount of scars on the small body

"Oh my god how did he get so many?" i asked feeling the horror i have caused people to be doomed but unless they really deserved it the dooming was never permanent

"The taller irkens thinking it's fun to attack a smaller he almost died eighty seven times before he graduated." computer said as the video continued to the next segment showing zim in a lab "this is one of the reasons why the irkens hate zim" computer said

Zim was working with a blob and then the blob started to grow "success" shouted the zim the blob was growing faster and faster "oh no no no no stop now blobby" zim said panicking the blob started to move towards him zim started backing towards the door locking it behind him "hello zim what are you doing?" a voice said causing him to jump showing two tall irkens

"Oh nothing my tallest" zim said bowing slightly as the door shook behind him

"It does not look like nothing zim" one of them said

"Oh just an experiment gone rogue nothing big my tallest." zim said trying to play it off as the door shuddered again.

"If it is not a big deal then you dont mind if we see it?" the other tallest said

"That… That might not be the best idea my tallest" zim said starting to stammer

"Are you trying to tell a tallest what is best?" one of the tallest said in a threatening manner

Zim gave a small sigh "no my tallest"

"Then open the door" the tallest said together zim unlocked the door and was about to hit the button when the door gave finally knocking zim far down the hall the blob rolled over the tallest as they screamed zim started to run down the hall away from the blob the video started to fast forward here showing the irken army fighting the blob trying to kill it till they finally got it on a ship that was set for a star. I stared at the screen as it was changing then shook myself out of the surprise "so why was he creating the blob thing?" i asked

"He wanted it to be a source of infinite energy and present it as a gift to the tallest" computer said

"So why did it keep growing?" i asked

"The energy had to go somewhere" computer stated

"One more question before the next segment" i said

"Shoot" computer said

"What is the deal with these labels taller and tallest i mean yeah they are taller than zim but why is he calling them those titles?"

"Irken society is based on how tall you are the taller you are the more important the tallest are their leaders they are the tallest of all the irkens." computer explained

"That's stupid" i said

"Yes it is but so is most of the universes leadership policies." computer agreed "here comes the next segment this has the main reason why the irkens hate him and the final trigger that made them send him off"

The screen started the next video it showed zim standing as tall as he can looking at a mech "operation impending doom one how i have waited for this" zim said with a dreamy look on his face. Zim started walking into the mech and went to the captain's chair that's when zim started to attack a planet the video was sped up so it would not take so long when it was over zim was in chains walking towards another ship he had just talked to the two tallest i recognized from the call earlier i couldn't understand what they were saying because it was moving so fast.

"So what happened exactly i saw him decimating a planet and after he was done he was brought to those two dicks from earlier" i said

"He was operating at nearly full capacity what you saw was zim at the height of his glory perhaps the only time he will shine like that" computer said in a monotone voice

"Yeah i saw that and from what i saw he did what invaders are supposed to do" i said feeling confused

"He had not left the planet irk when he started attacking the things he was attacking was his own people and the best part is the only thing that stopped him was the batteries dying he effectively crippled the irken attack plans single handedly" computer said giving a small laugh

"So where did tweedledum and tweedledee send him after that?" i asked getting a bad feeling

"They banished him to the planet foodcourtia after re programming his pak to be serving drone" computer said

"Then how did he get here?"

"He quit his banishment when he had heard of operation impending doom two"

"He quit"

"Yes"

"Zim is nuts"

"The tallest know this thats why they sent him here on a false mission they did not even know if there was a planet here they had planned on him dying in space and when he found this planet they decided to have some fun by not supplying him with the necessary support and substandard equipment the only equipment that was not substandard was me and that's only because the irkens are very proud of their computers" the computer said with some pride

"So they take his failures and broadcast them all over space for their amusement" i asked feeling angry at this

"And the worst part is zim is probably one of the most loyal irkens in the empire most invaders would ask for assistance after this long but he keeps trying because he wants their approval after five years on this planet and he still is trying so hard" computer said with a soft sigh "i think it is time for you to go now though zim and your brother are almost done fighting"

"Can i ask one more question?" i asked

"I believe you just did" computer said with a chuckle "but you can ask another"

"How is zim able to do all this then the inventions, the plans, how can he afford this, because i am assuming they are not providing him any supplies" i said

"That i have to take credit for the only thing the empire provides are parts for me and food that zim can eat." computer said "you see i dabble in stocks and investments zim has no idea thought and i have no plans to tell him"

"So why did you tell me?" i can help but ask

"Someone needed to know the truth after all this time five years is a long time after all for ignorance" computer said before shutting down his screen

I wander back to the elevator and headed up lost in my thoughts when i sat down on the couch i pulled out my gameslave two but i could not get into the game it was driving me nuts that someone could be that loyal and yet treated like that i guess zim and my brother had more in common than they want to admit dib has the same problem but on a lesser scale some of zim's quirks made more sense now like why he acted so proud at aceing something even if it was simple. My train of thought was interrupted when zim and dib crashed through the door the two were battered and bruised zim has more damage though because dib must have grabbed some water and sprayed him because he was still smoking from the water burning him, i felt my gut tighten when dib managed to get zim down and almost out i could still see the fight in his eyes though i decided to step in at this point as dib was ranting about his victory over the alien "come on dib we are leaving now" i said as i pulled him off zim and pulled the irken up now standing between the two i realized that they had grown a lot over the last five years since zim came to earth dib was at 6 feet 2 inches his hair slightly longer but otherwise he looked the same as before, zim was shorter than dib at a 5 feet 11 inches his hair has changed to a more messy style that was slightly longer and his contacts were better quality so they didn't fall out as much i looked down at myself for a moment i had not changed much i was at 5 feet 6 inches and my dress style had not changed a lot i still wore black and my skull necklace "come on dib we are going i am hungry and you promised me bloaties if i came with you we are going now" i finished with a glare halfway opening my eyes to drive the point across dib opened his mouth to try and argue but i grabbed his trench coat and threw him out the hole and turned to zim feeling an urge coming over me i grab the alien and give him a quick hug then went out the hole leaving zim standing there frozen from shock. Dib standing outside the hole frozen also till i walked past him and down the street. Dib caught up with me rather fast and rambled asking me what that was about and i learned anything from my time in the base that could be used to take zim down one and for all i suddenly rounded up on him swiftly turning on my heel "listen to me dib and listen closely… yes i have learned something about zim thats why i gave him the hug but i and not going to tell you"

"What why not?" dib asked

"Because this information is not mine to give out it is very personal information that even zim does not know i wish i didn't know now this kind of knowledge is a burden so if you have ever cared about me never ask me again"

Dib looked stunned for a moment then nodded slowly and said "ok gaz lets hurry to bloties then"

After we got home from bloaties i went up to my room feeling the uforia from being full and as i drifted asleep i thought to myself i think i am going to try and be zim's friend

Zim pov. What was that about the gaz beast suddenly grabbed me and pulled me close. Why do i feel strange, what is going on. "Computer!" i shout "run a scan on me"

A few seconds pass till i hear "scan clear of problems"

"Then what is going on?" i mutter under my breath "i must be just tired it has been a few days since my last pak maintenance that's it yeah" i take a deep breath "gir!" the sir unit came zooming from where ever he was and was in command mode

"Yes my master" gir said

"Fix the wall for me i am going to be doing my maintenance so i can't deal with it" i said walking over to the toilet and heading down to my area for the night as the wires plugged into my pak the last thought that floated through my head was i hope this makes more sense in the morning

* * *

i hope i didn't screw this up too much i have never written a story like this one before they might be slightly ooc but i hope it is manily just mellowing them out and not changing them compleatly as always flames are not welcome but critizim is


	2. Chapter 2

The next day gaz woke up to her alarm going off and she gave a small smile when she remembered dibs reaction to her giving zim a hug but the smile faded when she thought of what she learned about zim she hated zim's leaders gaz gave a small sigh and started to get ready for the day when she was done she went downstairs the small floating screen came over asking the same question over and over "do you love me? Do you love me?" gaz glared at the screen for a second "dib!" she yelled up the stairs gaz heard a thump and dib came down the stairs in his pajamas still and pushed the yes button

"There now i need to hurry and get ready i have a makeup test because i missed my test yesterday since i was hunting bigfoot so you are on your own for getting to school." dib said

Gaz grunted in acknowledgment as the floating tablet set breakfast in front of her dib ran up the stairs again and came down in a few seconds later running out the door after grabbing a energy bar from the counter. Gaz finished her breakfast and started to walk to school as she walked gaz walked past a odd greenhouse she turned to go down the walkway to the door. Gaz raised her hand to knock on the door when it opened showing zims green dog walking out past her to the end of the sidewalk a car pulled up and the dog got in after the car drove off gaz stood where she was in confusion _that was odd_ the short goth thought as she turned back to the open door "hello anyone there?" gaz called out to the empty house

"Hello earth female" the computer said "what are you here for?"

"I'm here to get zim" gaz said "where's he at?"

"Why?" computer asked

"Because i want to try and be his friend" gaz said with a small glare

"I meant why are you trying" computer said

"Because he is stuck on a planet where almost everything can kill him where the only constant interaction is with people who hate him or are too stupid to be bothered with… and after thinking last night i realized we have quite a bit in common but mainly our hatred of dib and the human race in general" gaz said

"Ok whatever you say just remember while i find him annoying he is still my master" computer said letting the threat hang in the air

"Ok" gaz said "so where is he?"

"He started his maintenance cycle and it still has a half hour till it is done" computer explained

"Can you explain more about irkens while i wait?" gaz asked

"What would you like to know" computer asked

"Let's start with general knowlege"

"Ok but just remember you are not allowed to tell anyone this information without master's permission" computer said

"I understand" gaz said

For the next half hour computer explained various things about irkens from basic information about the pak to things that a iken can and can't eat computer stopped the lesson when zim woke up from his maintenance cycle and came up the main level of the base half awake still.

Zim had gotten a donut from a box on the table and then noticed gaz sitting on his couch he started choking "what are you doing here dib-sister where is your stupidly big headed brother unit?" zim said looking around to see if dib was here

"Dib had to go to school early so it's just me" gaz said

"And why are you here?" zim asked

"I wanted to walk to school with you" gaz said like it was obvious

"You lie!" zim yelled "tell zim the truth"

"I did you idiot" gaz said calmly

"I don't believe you human" zim said

"What would i have to gain from lying about this?" gaz asked

That stopped zim in his tracks because he could not refute the logic "come on i want to beat the rush" gaz said grabbing the irken dragging him in the direction of the high school the two made it at 7:00 and started towards their lockers dib had hacked the school database and made it so the three had lockers next to each other gaz had taken a advancement test so she was in the same grade as zim and dib. the duo took out the books they need for the day to make it so they looked like they were paying attention gaz glanced over to zim and saw him pull a sketch book out it looked slightly battered but before gaz could get a better look zim slipped it in between his textbooks. Gaz and zim had a few periods together so they went to their homeroom they walked in and saw mrs. bitters already here sitting at her desk in the classroom for some reason she was transferred in when they got to the high school (no one asked why) zim walked to his seat and waited for the day to start gaz took her seat and pulled out her game slave while she was playing she glanced over at zim and saw that he had brought out the sketchbook he had earlier. dib had arranged the seating chart so zim was in the back corner and that he was next to him to be able to stop him if he tried anything with gaz on the other side of dib. Dib showed up just before the bell rung zim had put the book away when dib walked in. homeroom passed quickly with mrs. bitters telling the class the announcements for the day the next few classes went by rather fast with dib trying to prove zim was a alien and zim screaming he was a normal human when it was time for lunch the trio went to their normal tables zim tried to choke down some of the human food and dib shouted that he was obviously an alien till someone yelled at him to shut up. Gaz was walking to dump her tray when she heard a girl say how zim and dib were such rejects and the rest of the table had burst into laughing this got on gazes nerves because she knew it wasn't zims fault that he acted that way so she rounded on the girl who said it and hissed at them "take it back" the girl turned to see who told them to take it back

The girl smirked when she saw gaz "oh the freaks sister is standing up for him is she?"

Gaz snorted and just continued to glare at them "take it back" she said again slightly louder

"Or what?" the girl retorted she had just transferred to the school this year so she didn't know gazes reputation yet.

Gaz's eyes slid slightly more open "or i send you into a nightmare world of which there is no return." gaz growled

"Ohhh so scary you touch me and even your father won't be able to help you… bitch" the girl said feeling more confident for some reason so she had not noticed that the rest of her table had backed away slightly

"I never said i would touch you" gaz said in a deadly whisper causing a chill to go down the girl's spine causing her confidence to falter the girl muttered an apology and turned away but gaz felt it was not enough so she took her tray and dumped it over the girl and then spun on her heel heading over to the tray washing station to put it away as gaz was walking away the girl screeched that she would not let this go.

Gaz just gave a small snort and went back to her table where dib was staring at her "what?" gaz snapped at him

"What she do to piss you off that much?" dib asked since gaz never used physical punishment unless the person deserved it a lot

"She said something she had no right to say" was the only response gaz gave so dib just gave a small shrug zim was looking over at the two he had heard the entire conversation because of how he could focus his hearing with his antenna zim just shrugged and went back to poking his lunch till the bell rang then everyone filed off to their next class this was one of the few classes gaz didn't have with dib or zim dib was in mythology and dib didn't know what class zim was in because the school had the schedules in the membrane security system because of legal problems. (It drove dib nuts because he didn't know what zim was plotting during this time) gaz walked to her art class and saw a message on the door saying because the roof of the room collapsed on the teacher the class would be joining the more advanced art class for the day so gaz walked down the hall to the specified class room she was shocked to see zim in the classroom with a canvas in front of him looking at it with intense concentration, curiosity getting better of her she snuck over behind him to see what he was drawing and saw it was a charcoal painting of him, gir, dib, tak,mimi , another person that looked slightly shorter and more pudgy and herself all sitting around a table looking like they were having fun with something.(the aliens are in disguise) Gaz stood there shocked for a moment at the level of detail in the drawing

"wonderful isn't it?" gaz heard some say softy behind her she whipped around and saw the teacher, he was a tall lean man who had salt and pepper hair with slightly more grey in it than black. gaz was defensive for a moment till she saw his entire stance said he was not a threat he had a small smile on his face and his hazel eyes were soft with a hint of mischief "yeah I didn't know zim could draw like that" gaz said looking over her shoulder at the boy still focused on the canvas.

"would you believe that he started it yesterday" the teacher said

This shocked gaz because of the level of detail that she saw in it "might I ask what is your relation to zim?" the teacher asked

Gaz thought for a moment then said "i'm trying to make him my friend" deciding to be honest with him. The teacher nodded and said slowly "normally I would not do this but this is a special circumstance would you like to see his other work?"

"you have his other work?" gaz asked

"follow me" the teacher said walking to a closet "here I will stand out here ok" gaz walked past him into the closet and flicked the light next to the door on what she saw stunned her there was a beautiful painting of a red planet (irk) with a star filled background a small Statue of his house with his voot cruiser in the attic, drawings of gir asleep curled up like a dog another of gir and a moose asleep in a painting of a field filled with flowers as far as the eye could see gaz moved some of the paintings aside to see a drawing of her and dib sitting outside when they were younger most likely in elementary school, behind that one she saw a painting that had two shadowy figures with red and purple eyes and in the background there was some brains in cases gaz spent awhile longer looking through the artwork there were some that were happy but quite a few were saddening the last one gaz had looked at was one in black and white with gaz in a garden holding a Lily gently with a small smile after she saw that one she walked out and saw zim had added quite a bit more to the charcoal painting the background looked like bloaties and there was a tray for a pizza on the table it looked like zim was done with it because he was putting away his supplies gaz walked over to the teacher and asked if she could leave a little early since there was only a few minutes before the end of class the teacher gave her a small nod and went back to grading his classes paintings. Gaz walked out of the classroom and started heading to her next class she arrived as the bell rang still lost in thought she didn't notice that dib walked out of his mythology class down the hall and that he had spotted her "gaz" dib called out to her "how was your art class?"

gaz snapped out of her thoughts and answered dib "not too bad we went to the advanced art class for a free period because the room I was in room had collapsed with the teacher in the room still"

Dib nodded at this news and then said "I bet zim had something to with the collapse" dib had started to rant

Gaz stopped him flat "no it was water damage and because that section of the roof had not gotten proper maintenance that's why we are not going to be in school tomorrow so they can check the entire roof zim had nothing to do with this"

"for all that we know zim could have caused it and hypnotize who ever told you so he can get longer to plan I mean we don't know what he has that period"

"no dib zim has nothing to do with this" gaz said through clenched teeth

" how do you know?" dib asked

"Because I know what class he has dib... now move I want to get to my seat before iggans shows up" gaz said with a glare that made dib move out of the way gaz walked into the study hall and to the seat dib normally took dib was following close behind wanting to ask what class the invader was taking zim walked in at his normal time and while deep in thought headed to his normal seat gaz was getting comfortable taking out her game slave she was about to load her game when she heard the one voice she hated more than dibs "hey sweetcheeks how is the second best gamer in the world?" gaz looked up at iggans and told him to go away. Dib was lost in his book since gaz had threatened to replace his spleen with his stomach if he didn't shut up and zim was still lost in his thoughts about something "come on babe you know that we are meant to be so why are you with the rejects" iggans said

Gaz froze stopping what she had been about to say when she heard what iggans had said "what was that iggans?" she asked deciding to give the fool a chance to change his sentence

"you heard me I don't understand why you are sitting next to these freaking rejects, dib I kinda get he is your brother after all but zim is a nobody and a freak show so come on…" whatever else iggans was about to say was lost as gaz decked him standing up suddenly causing her chair to clatter to the ground startling everyone in the study hall she was not sure why she did that she just knew she didn't want anyone to insult zim like that "take it back iggans" she said in a dangerous growl.

"take what back? all I said was that zim and dib are rejects" iggans said

Gaz started to walk closer to iggans "I know what you said I want you to say you were wrong for saying it and then leave if you don't I will rip your tongue out"

Iggans swallowed nervously and said " f.. Fine I am sorry I said dib is a reject"

Gaz narrowed her eyes even more and said "wrong person I was talking about, say goodbye to the tongue"

Iggans eyes almost popped out as he heard that "you were talking about zim? why do you like him or something?" iggans blurted causing almost everyone to gasp dib almost fainted in shock at the statement and zim was just gave her a look of confusion.

Gaz growled again but this one was more frightening "he's my friend you have a problem with that?" dib did pass out at that, and zim looked a little more pale his mouth wide open for a second then it closed zim was silently sitting there not sure how to react but what the teacher unit told him after his last class made more sense now because when he turned in the painting the teacher said that he hoped zim didn't mind but he showed a friend of zim's his artwork. _No that doesn't make sense why would the dib-sister be in my class_ thought the irken _and why would she say she is my friend I am an invader we have no need for friends_ zim decided to just observe for now to get more facts.

As zim was having these thoughts gaz was preparing to rip iggans tongue out she stopped when iggans admitted his sin and because the teacher begged her not to. Gaz plopped back down into her seat and pulled out her game slave working her way through the well-worn paths in vampire piggy slayer the sequel was going to come out soon and she wanted to refresh her skills. The rest of the class passed by quietly since dib was unconscious and zim was now tinkering with something in his desk. A few minutes before the end of the school day dib woke up he gave gaz a small glare before packing up his stuff he gave gaz a note that said he was staying after to work on a science project and that she was on her own for the next few days because he had an assignment from s.e.n. gaz gave a small shrug and went back to killing vampire piggies class ended a while later.

* * *

ok this story is turning out harder than i thought at first mainly because of i am not sure how the characters will react to a situation but i will get to why gaz is actin like this to zim in a future chapter so worry not fathfal reader the answers shall come... and on to different news i am going on spring break after today so i am going to be able to write more since less people will be bothering me just friends, as always thank you for reading and sorry if the characters are too ooc i am trying to keep them as close as possible


	3. Chapter 3

After gaz got home she had gotten an idea because zim had disappeared after school had let out she didn't get a chance to talk to him she decided to head over to his house and see if he wanted to join her in getting dinner.

Zim walked into his base and let out a scream of frustration "aaaaaahhhhhhh i don't understand!"

"Dont understand what?" computer asked having a sneaking suspicion on what it was

"The dib-sister was acting so strange today first she shows up here in the morning then during the lunch period she punished a dirt baby for calling zim and the dib-stink rejects after that i find out that she was in my art class and then after that she punched another dirty worm baby for calling zim and dib-stink rejects but didn't care that the worm baby called dib it only zim and when asked why she cared she said she was zims friend the audacity of her this has to be a plan to destroy zim he knows it" zim ranted "wait a minute where did gir run off to i have not heard one thing explode since i got home?"

"Maybe she wants to be friends? And as for gir He and mini moose went out for the next few days to a waffle convention they will be back monday which is when my maintenance cycle will end so the base shall be running at minimum capacity for the next three days now if you will pardon me" computer explained then shut himself down to start his maintenance cycle.

"Huh i guess the system update is out today what should i do then i can't run any experiments since the base won't be able to record them" zim muttered to himself trying to think of what to do he could work on a drawing or go and study the humans he supposed to himself but it might look a little suspicious if he was alone without the excuse of walking gir. As zim was thinking about what to do he heard the bell ring upstairs in the main part of the base _who could that be? Gir and minimoose are gone so no one would be here for them and the dib-stink would not ring the bell i guess i will go and check._

zim went up the surface layer of the base and checked through the peephole to see a bunch of purple hair _the dib-sister what could she be doing here?_ Zim thought to himself zim opened up the door with an annoyed look on his face "what do you want dib-sister zim is very busy so if it is your big headed brother unit he is not here"

"I know dib is not here i came to ask if you wanted to join me in getting some food i am bored since dib is most likely going to be gone till late sunday night and dad is never home anymore so what do you say?" gaz asked

"No thank you dib-sister i am not sure of your plan but zim will not fall for it" zim said starting to close the door

"Hey where's your robot dog thing?" gaz asked

"Gir and minimoose went out for the next few days so it is just zim in his base for now" zim said not sure why he was saying this

"What about your computer?" gaz asked "isn't he here also?"

"Software update so he is unavailable for the time being" zim said still not sure why he was explaining this

"So then why don't you come and join me in getting some food?" gaz said

"As zim told you he is very busy with… things yes things that will doom your planet and there is nothing you can do to stop him from conquering this pitiful dirt ball" zim said

"Ok this planet needs to be conquered anyways far too many stupid people on it." gaz said (deciding to try a different tactic in getting him to join her) startling him

"You mean you are fine with zim conquering this dirt ball?" zim asked

"Yeah the human race is far too annoying for my taste" gaz said

"Then why have you stopped zim in the past" zim asked

"Because of three reasons one you took dib on family night the only night where dad is home, two your plan ruined my one of own for getting something i care about or three because dib had done something to annoy me and would expose you if he foiled your plan." gaz explained deciding the third one on the fly as a half truth half lie. "So are you going to come with me?"

"No" zim said closing the door fully

Gaz decided to let it go because she was trying to become his friend although it was a lot harder than she thought because she never had tried before _i'll try again tomorrow_ gaz decided because she knew that being alone and being left alone where two different things.

Gaz pov. *crash* I woke up to my alarm going off which was promptly smashed by my emergency mace, i forgot to turn off the alarm last night apparently groaning i walk to the bathroom for a shower glad that dib isn't here so i can take as long as i want as the water fell on me i thought of ways to get zim to hang out. When i was done i made sure to dry my hair completely so i won't burn zim with it, i walked back into my room to grab my game slave i was on my way out and saw my game master tv console i never used it alot because dib would complain when i was on during his show and it used the same systems as the game slave handheld so i just swapped back to the handheld but one thing that was nice was on the console was co-op i grabbed the console to try get zim to join me and put it in a bag with some games. As i walked over to the odd house the bright green glow that it normally had was far dimmer the lawn gnomes didn't watch me as normal when i walked up to the door and knocked the door creaked open "zim?" i called out to the empty house i walked in looking around trying to find the green alien. I was walking down a hall and saw few doors knocking on one of the doors and it opened saw a messy room that had a bunch of trash around it i saw a dog bed that had a i still on it _this must be girs room_ i closed the door and walked over to the other door it was hard but i opened it causing it to squell against the hinges in the room was a bunch of shelves, suitcases and barrels i walked over and saw on the shelves there were stacks of bonds and the barrel was full of loose change _this must be where computer keeps the liquid cash of zim's but this doesn't answer where he is._ I walked back into the hall but saw no more doors so i went back to the main room and went over to where i went down to the base before the elevator took me down to the base i wandered around trying to think of where he could be as i wandered into what looked like a spare lab i came across him he was in a hammock with wires going to his pak _this must be his maintenance cycle he must have been bored and decided to pass the time faster_ i looked around "is this all zim has for himself?" i mumbled as i looked at the lab the amount of personal space zim was taking up had to be less than two square feet and most of it was taken up by his hammock. "This is sad" i mumble under my breath.

"yes it is" i hear someone say

"Who's there?" i say spinning around

"Don't worry human female it's just me" computer said lighting up the monitor

"I thought you were updating yourself?" i said

"Oh i am i just took a little processing power to keep an eye out that's why it is taking me a extra hour or two." computer said

"Ok so is this where zim sleeps?" i asked

"What you see in this 2 by 2 area is all that zim personally calls his own" computer said

I look at the little area and saw his wig, his sketchbook, a small case and a pencil pouch i looked over to computer again "how long till he wakes up?"

"A few minutes he has not eaten recently so his body will need to eat" computer said

"Exactly how long since he has eaten?" i asked getting a bad feeling

"About nine days by your earth time" computer said

"And how long ago should he have eaten?" i asked feeling my anger rising

"an irken of his size should eat every three days at minimum" computer said "but a irken can go for a week and a half earthtime without food"

I felt a growl coming up my throat "that idiot he is so punched"

"Now if you will pardon me i have reached the limit of time i can spend away from my upgrade" computer said turning the monitor off

I looked at zim again and saw his antani twitching from what i heard about them from dib they express emotions like a cat's tail. I sat down near the sleeping irken to play my game while i waited for him to wake up a while later i heard a click and something slithering i looked up and saw zim starting to stir he sat up and started to get off the hammock when he saw me i raised my hand "hey" i said mentally smacking myself _really a i.q. of 180 and hey is what you come up with_ zim continued to stare at me with his ruby red eyes then dove down to grab his wig Shouting something about him being a normal earth baby and that he just had pink eye i couldn't help myself i started to laugh "zim i know you are an alien remember i don't care, so you don't need the desiques." zim stopped and looked over at me his wig hanging half off his head

"What are you doing here dib-sister?" he asked with a annoyed tone taking off his wig

"I was bored so i decided to come over" i said

"Why?" zim asked

"Why not?" i said "i figured you would be bored also."

"Well you are wrong earth human the mighty zim is never bored" zim said

"So thats why you were in your maintenance cycle again even though you don't need it" i retort

Zim looked at me trying to think of a retort "whatever where do you keep your food?" i asked dropping the previous conversation

Zim narrowed his eyes "why? Do you want to get some for your stupid brother unit?"

I sigh "no you idiot you need to eat and i am going to make sure you do"

"How do you know that i need to eat?" zim asked

"Your computer told me he set aside some time to explain somethings to me if i showed up"

"You lie!" zim yelled "tell zim the trhmm..." i cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth

"I am telling the truth if i wasn't then how do i know you haven't eaten for nine days and that you need to eat every three at least now where is it or i lock you in with your laser rabbits" zim paled at that because the rabbits shot laser at random in whatever direction they were looking in.

"Ok fine follow zim" zim said walking deeper into the base after a few turns zim stopped in front of a door and punched in a keycode "i had to hid this from gir in case he did something them" zim said

I nodded "understandable" the door opened up showing zim's food supply it was designed like a small break room "whoa interesting design" i said zim just shrugged

"Computer designed it i just come and grab my food when i need it" he said reaching for the cupboards pulling out some packets

"Is that all that you need?" i ask suspiciously zim gave a sigh and reached over to a different cupboard and pulled out a box and then walked over to the freezer and pulled out a small container

"There this should be enough to replace what i have missed" zim said setting the food stuff down on the table spreading it out after a while of silence i decided to ask

"So what does this stuff taste like?"

Zim looked up at me "well all of this stuff tastes differently like this stuff i am eating right now are called kyupsho (kyu-psho)" he said holding up a small red jelly ball handing it to me i gave it a try it tasted like a strawberry starburst "and this thing here is called agominel (ago-min-el) " he pulled over the container he got from his freezer "its a lot like that frozen dairy product you humans have" zim pulled an extra spoon out from his pak "i came up with it myself a few years ago i thought it was a interesting idea but since irkens can't eat anything with animal by product i had to come up with a solution" zim started to ramble on about how he came up with the solution and i realized he was proud of the work he had put into the new kind of food for his people and how he was happy he could talk about it to someone.

"So what did your leaders think of this?" i asked

Zim looked down for a moment "they said the idea had merit but they did not think that the rest of irken kind out like it if the found out the one who made it was so small so they gave credit to invader spu."

I stared dumbfounded at zim "and you let them?" i asked

"It's what my tallest wanted" zim said giving me a small sad smile zim then changed the subject he went on telling me about the other foods irkens ate and how they taste but i was not really paying attention because my mind was reeling at this information.

"Zim what other idea's have you given your people that the credit was given to others?" i asked as he finished his food

"Not alot zim mainly focuses on making plans for weapons and alot of idea's don't get past the planning stage, zim only make things like the agominel when he can't think of any plans" zim said

"That's not what i asked how many idea's have you lost credit for" i said with a small glare

"Why do you care human?" zim asked

"Because it's not fai…" i start to say but managed to cut myself off before i said anything that gave away how his leaders felt about him

"It's not like it's any of your business anyways." zim said not realizing that i had said anything

I felt my anger rising "well maybe i want to make it my business" i snapped

Zim slapped his hand down on the table hard "zim thinks you should leave dib-sister"

"Fine." i said hotly walking out of the room and down the hall to the elevators i was still angry by the time i left the green house but when i was near my house i had calmed down and i realized i was in the wrong this time i had gone beyond my bounds because while i consider zim my friend he still doesn't consider me his friend i sighed "damn it i'm not even mad at him i am mad at those stupid leaders of his and his attitude towards them taking his inventions" not feeling hungry anymore i decide to go for a walk in the park to think some more after wandering the back area's in the park i came across a cleanly cut seat facing a pond.

* * *

damn i had a lot of trouble with this chapter i was not sure on how i wanted gaz to go because in a lot of the stories i have seen it is zim trying to get her attention i was not planning on cutting it off here originaly but this was the best spot other wise i would not be done with this chapter but the next has some zagf fluff i am not exactly sure on emotions though i under stand them but i dont exactly understand peoples reactions to them(its hard for me to explain my relationship with them) anywhose for why i am having gaz be the one after zim is because for one zim was trained to supress his emotions that would hamper the mission and two i imagin gaz knowing the value of having true friends instead of fake ones and the feeling of being alone and the feeling of lonely. i think i made up the foods but i am not exactly sure but i can imagin zim working on something like agominel in his down time only for the credit being stolen from him but thats all for now rate and review please goodbye puny hyuman race.


	4. Chapter 4

As i walked around towards the chair i thought to myself _zim must have been here some time recently this is too clean a cut for any human tools at least this far out_ i walked around the chair and saw something catch my eye on the ground near the base of the chair i picked it up and realized it was zim's pencil pouch i looked around and gave a small smirk _perfect now i can apologize_ since i just saw this earlier in his base i knew he was near "zim i know you are here so come on out" i said i heard some rustling and saw some leaves falling zim lowered himself and i saw a twig and some leaves stuck in his wig i gave a small sigh "hold still for a second" i said reaching to knock them out of the disguise zim flinched back slightly "i'm not going to hit you stupid there is stuff in your wig" after i got the twig and leaves out i stood there awkwardly _just say it chicken_ "zim i just wanted to say i'm sorry for overstepping my bounds back at your base" zim just stared at me for a moment stunned.

"Dib-sister are you ok?" zim asked me.

"Yes" i snapped.

"Ok zim was wondering because you apologized to zim" zim said.

"Why do people assume that i am a heartless bitch and that it is so shocking for me to apologize" i said sitting in the seat putting my head in my hands feeling frustrated "i can apologize when it is my fault but normally it is someone else's fault"

Zim stood there for a moment then i heard some rustling i gave a sigh assuming zim left me alone but then i heard something like a laser powering up and some cutting i looked up and around to see zim cutting another seat from a log but it looked a little weird because it was missing an arm rest and looked like half a love seat zim brought it over and said "pardon me for a moment" and began cutting the side of my chair away and when he was done he brought the other piece over the two fitting like they were one original piece i kept my face passive but i was rather impressed zim just sat down like it was nothing at all when i gave him a puzzled look he just shrugged and said "you are not as annoying as the rest of your race so i don't mind sitting near you." we sat there for a while looking at the pond before i felt the need to ask this question "so what were you doing out here?"

Zim just continued to look at the pond for a moment gave a small shrug and then brought out his sketchbook from his pack flipping to a page he showed me a drawing of the pond it was wonderfully drawn but it was still a rough sketch with no color "zim felt like drawing something so he came out here to find something that caught his eyes" i wanted to ask to see more of the drawings but i decided not to push my bounds a second time in one day.

"You can keep drawing if you want" i said wanting to see him work on it zim took out his pencil and started drawing more adding more details to the drawing. As zim was drawing i heard something i really didn't want to i looked up and saw that the once clear sky now had a cloudy overcast and i heard more thunder rumbling in the distance "zim we need to go" i said shaking the irken a little to get his attention zim looked at me with slight annoyance that i broke his concentration i gave a sigh and right as i pointed up a loud boom of thunder sounded zims eyes widened with understanding he quickly packed up his things into his pak while i thought how far we were from his or my house when i mentioned my worry he shrugged and gave a follow me motion with his claws we started to speed walk but i heard in the distance heavy rainfall and it was coming closer when zim heard this too he looked at me for a moment with panic "go on ahead zim i will be fine" i said.

Zim shook his head and said "i dont want to be responsible if your big headed sibling comes after me if you catch a nasty human sickness"

"Then what do you suggest zim" i snapped at his flippant moods first he's showing off his ideas then he's mad then he's willing to tolerate me then he is trying to keep me from getting sick.

"i have a idea but the dib-sister might not like it" zim said in a slightly frighten whisper

"What is it?" i asked

"This" and like that zim scooped me up and opened his pak legs running through the woods we neared a cliff wall after a while zim set me down when we reached it he seemed surprised that i didn't hit him.

"Now what?" i asked hearing the rain closer zim simply walked over to the wall and pressed a area that looked nondescript except for a few scratches the scratches glowed blue for a moment then a panel opened in the wall exposing a tunnel we walked in as the first drops were falling outside "i thought you hated touching humans normally you would be dousing yourself in cleaning solution by now" i said knowing that people when they touch me would rub the spot for a while like i had dirtied them or something.

Zim looked at me for a moment then said "you are not like the other stink-beasts on this dirt ball your dooming of them amuses zim and unlike mrs bitters you are more pleasant to look at.

I blushed at the compliment "come on let's get going" zim was staring at me I snapped my fingers in his face in an attempt of startling him didn't work I sighed and grabbed his hand and we walked down the tunnel we reached the end of the tunnel to find a door with more of those scratches on a keypad zim pushed past me and typed the code in for the door to open up and reveal zims base "good planning for a tunnel nearby" I said to zim as we stepped in. Zim huffed and said "standard invader protocol" I felt my mood drop slightly when I remembered that zim wasn't a real invader "let's head upstairs while we wait for the storm to pass" he nodded and when we got up there I remembered the game master system I left here when I stormed out the first time I walked over to my bag and opened it up taking the console out "hey zim want to play a game while we wait?" I asked

Zim shook his head and said "what would be the purpose of doing this"

"not being bored" I offered

"invaders don't get bored because there is always work to do" zim said

I thought for a moment then came up with an idea "how about this if I win you have to do one thing I say and vice versa if you win I have to do one thing you tell me no limit other than bodily harm"

Zim thought about the offer "very well pitiful human you will fall to the might of ZIM!"

I pulled the memory chip from my game slave and pulled the games out of the bag while zim was hooking up the system to the tv I placed the memory chip in the game master so my progress was uploaded. Zim and I decided that the winner would pick the game and did rock paper scissors to decide the first game I won and went with a army simulation game called fangs of war it had a vs mode and I wanted to test a theory of mine, the game had giant mechs that a player could use but people typically didn't because of how complicated they were when the loading screen showed the mech zims contacted eyes lit up with a spark after a quick explanation of the controls we started the game the game went rather evenly since I had not played this game a lot recently and the a.i.'s were on veteran mode as zim and I got the hang of the game we played more aggressively but we were still even with my team just slightly ahead till zim found the mech when he found the mech everything changed his eyes became serious and more focused taking out more and more of the a.i.s but in the end I barely managed to win because of a trick I picked up in the past to win a bunch points after the final shot was fired we set our controllers down and zim turned to me "what do you command of zim?"

I thought for a moment then said "take off your disguise" i wanted to go with a different request but i will take it slow for now and do small requests.

"Ok" zim said pulling off the wig and the contacts "ah that feels better"

"Why did you even keep them on once we got back?" i asked

"Ah ah ah dib-sister you got your request now if you want zim to answer you have to beat him in another game." zim said making me growl slightly in annoyance

"Ok then lets go with this game next" i said pulling out my vampire piggy game the multiplayer mode is different it goes by how many piggies you kill in a set amount of time.

"You're on" zim said

We started the game and once zim got the hang of the game he surprised me with the amount of piggies he killed, zims score was quickly catching up with mine the game ended a few minutes later and in the end i won overwhelming but zim did rather well for his first time playing "there you go zim i beat you now tell me why did you keep them on when we got back?" i said

Zim sagged in defeat then straightened "fine then pitiful dirt baby" i tried to keep the hurt out of my eyes but i must not have managed as well as i wanted "i mean dib-sister" zim quickly corrected himself "i kept it on so you would not be disgusted by zim's appearance thus distracted during your time here."

"Your an idiot i don't care about your appearance and when have i ever acted disgusted in the past seeing your real appearance?" i asked.

Zim rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "most of your race cares only about appearances so zim didn't want to deal with any drama"

I gave a sigh "zim it's your house so it's your call ok" I said

Zim turned to me and looked at me with his ruby red eyes then nodded slowly and said "ok"

We started the next game a shooting game where you hit the targets and gain points for how close you get to the center and combos for how many bulls eyes in a row you hit zim won that one with an impressive score that would almost top the first rank player. "Victory for zim!" he yelled raising his hands above his head.

"Good job zim that was impressive" i said feeling happy for him "so what do you want me to do?"

"Answer zim this why did you come here today in the first place?" zim asked

"I am trying to become your friend" i answered truthfully

"Why?" zim asked

"Ah ah ah zim i have already answered you question for another one you have to win another game" i said teasing him for earlier

Zim growled and said "fine let's play that soldier simulation game again"

I took out fangs of war again and off we started zim winning again since he found the mech rather fast this time and he had better sense of the controls this time "ha dib-sister now you have to answer zims question!" zim yelled after he got the final shot

"Fine" i growled "just remember no one likes a bad winner, and for why last time i was here with dib i realized that we have quite a bit in common from our hatred of dib and the human race too a few other things also" i explained not telling zim the entire truth hoping he didn't press on to find the other things

"You hate the dib stink as much as zim?" zim said

"Yup and i don't care if you take over the planet enslaving the human race they are all pretty much worthless anyways" i said

Zim sat there and contemplated this for a while "ok then on to the next game" zim said we played for a few more hours playing different games i won most of them but the games with shooting zim did the best in and he won a few of them, as i won a game where we had to solve puzzles faster than the other called puzzle master i decided to ask one of the questions that had been bothering me for a while "so what's the deal with your pak? In the past it was important enough that you tricked me into thinking dib had my game slave to help you get it back and i have never seen you without it" i had tried to get computer to answer this question yesterday but he wouldn't saying that it was something zim had to tell me.

Zim scratched his head trying to gather the words he needed "zim's pak holds all of his memories and his personality and if it is taken off a irken only has ten minutes to put it back on till they die" zim explained.

"oh" I said not sure how to reply to that titbit of information

Zim started to look panicked when he remembered that I was dibs sister so I told him "don't worry stupid I won't tell dib anything we talked about without your permission you forget I don't like dib also" zim nodded as he calmed down. I felt my gut rumble in hunger "hey zim" I said "can you order bloaties i'll pay"

Zim shook his head "you are a guest of zim's and on earth the host provides the food right." he started walking over to the phone on the wall "what kind do you want?" he asked as the phone started to ring.

"just a plain cheese is good" I said feeling slightly happy that someone else other than my dad offered to pay.

"ok… ah yes listen closely pitiful worm baby I require two of your filth called meat lovers and two cheese and one dessert to be delivered to the house with the green dog." zim said into the phone.

I was about to ask what the other pizzas were for but was interrupted by the bell zim walked over and opened the door to reveal the pizza boy standing there "here you to dude and tell that dog of yours if he ever wants to party again to give me a ring, that last one was awesome"

"yeah yeah" zim said "how much is it?"

"oh it's 46.32$"

Zim handed a card over and the pizza boy swiped it "there you go dude"

I stood there shocked by the interactions. "what was that about?" I asked when zim closed the door.

"gir goes to something called a rave and meets people a few of these raves ago he met bloaties owner and they apparently hit it off" zim explained offhandedly.

"ok then… thank you for getting the pizzas for me but you didn't have to get so many I only need one" I said feeling awkward

"please don't insult Zim's intelligence dib-sister I know you enjoy the meat lovers pizza the most and can eat more than one on your own…" zims cheeks flushed to a light emerald "i… I mean eat the pizza filth and shut your noise hole zim has not been paying attention to the gaz-beast!" he said fumbling over his words.

I felt a smile trying to appear on my lips but I quickly pressed it down "gaz-beast?" I asked

Zims emerald color deepened and he couldn't manage to make a coherent sentence I moved past him to get some pizza "seriously though zim thank you for the pizzas also please stop calling me dib-sister I don't like being reminded of that fact." I thought for a moment then said "if you stop calling me it you can ask one question for free"

Zim thought about the offer and nodded his head "ok gaz-human then why have you been acting weird these last few days first you gave me a hug then you show up in my class and you have been beating up other worm babies for calling zim a reject."

 _Damn_ i thought "i felt like it for the hug and for punishing the others you are my friend so i don't want them saying bad things about you" i said hesitantly wording my sentence carefully to not let out more than necessary.

Zim nodded and accepted my answer for the time being. we passed some more time playing some more games at midnight i looked outside and saw that it was still pouring rain "hey zim" i said getting his attention "can i spend the night?" i asked deciding since dib and dad won't be home there was no reason to bother heading back anyways.

Zim shrugged not able to think of why not so i settled on the couch for the night with zim headed downstairs to do something.

In the morning i groaned raising my head up to see zim sitting in the easy chair reading the paper "about time you are up gaz-human" zim said

"Shut up" i growled not being a morning person "what time is it?"

"About eleven thirty" zim said still not raising his eyes from the paper

I groaned rolling off the couch "do you have coffee?" i asked

"Kitchen cupboard that has a no gir sticker on it" zim said

Walking into the kitchen i opened said cupboard to see the coffee machine and some packs of coffee "any water?" i called out to him

"Flip the switch on the sink to human" zim yelled back

After waiting getting my cup of coffee i felt more awake and slightly grimy i walked back into the living room to look outside it had stopped raining and there was sun shining and the world looked cheerful causing disgust to fill my being at the sight "so why do you have coffee?" i asked zim

He shrugged and said "gir bought it originally but it made him more hyper so i put it away he still buys the packs though"

"Why can a robot drink coffee?" i asked feeling confused

"I have learned that it is better to not ask questions with gir if you value your sanity" zim said looking up from the paper.

I nodded "do you have a shower here? I asked still not wanting to head back to my house but i needed to clean up.

Zim looked at me shocked at the request but got up leading me to a door i didn't notice last time i was here "here you go human you can cleanse yourself in here if you place your clothes in the basket in there they will be clean by the time you get out" with that he turned around and walked past me. Inside the bathroom was a tub filled with a gel the room was fashioned like a japanese hot spring i reached the tub placing my hand in to see if it would hurt me but it didn't it had the consistency of hand sanitizer but there wasn't any residue left after i took my hand out the gel was warm but not too hot so i quickly got in to enjoy it after my bath i found my clothes back in the basket cleaned i walked back into the living room to see zim working on the drawing from yesterday, he had ink pens out next to him and he was adding color to the drawing his face was scrunched in concentration i watched him as his hands flew over the paper adding color to the drawing when he set his pens down and stretched did i decide to let him know i was here "hey" i said causing him to jump

"Oh it's you gaz-human" zim said putting his hand over his heart

"Do you want to go to the mall?" i asked

"Why would zim want to go to the mall full of the stink humans?" zim asked putting his drawing away

"Because there is a new game coming out today and unless you have any other plans there is nothing better to do here?" i said "now come on space boy grab your disque and lets go"

Zim grabbed his wig and contacts looking dejected "don't worry we won't be there long we just need to get the game and if you want a system for yourself" i said with a laugh causing zim to stop and look up at me with surprise "what?" i asked seeing his expression.

"You laughed" zim said

"Yeah so?"

"I haven't heard you laugh before only chuckle"

"So?" i asked

"It sounds nice" zim said before covering his mouth his cheeks becoming emerald again

"Come on space boy let's hurry they release it at 2" i said feeling a blush tint my own cheeks

We walked to the mall since it was rather nice out now when we got to the mall it was as crowded as ever so we hurried to the gaming store called game hell the line was starting to get long but zim and i took someone's spot near the front because zim drove him near insanity with whispers of madness (gir facts that don't make sense are very frightening things) I gave him a questioning look and he said "that is why I said not to think about it"

* * *

yeah i know not the best place to leave off again but this was the best spot for it i dont much care for major cliff hangers unless something major is going to happen so anyways i shall be bringing you the next chapter soon as soon as i figure out how this is going to go and tell me what you think the story so far i love feed back it helps the story grow so tell me what you think of the direction if any charicters should act differently what you think about the whispers of madness (i added that because it can drive you mad if you think about it too much oh well maddness is not so bad once you accept it) my red vs blue story should post a new one in a few days as soon as my friend gets done with checking it out and my phantom one is having some trouble so it might be on hold till i can figure out how i want jack and maddie to react to phantoms outburst in the second (was it the second chapter i dont remember anymore) and then more of clockworks plans... anything else anything else... hmm nope thats it have a nice night puny humans


	5. Chapter 5

We got the games rather fast and bought zim a black and red system with green buttons (outer cover red and the inner panels are black) and as we walked out of the game store i hear an familiarly annoying voice laughing as they walked closer "shit" i mumble under my breath as the girl from the cafeteria was walking closer with a group of people. The girl looked up and saw us and from the smirk on her face i could tell she was going to cause some trouble i looked over at zim who was looking at me with some confusion at my actions i said softly "sorry zim look like some idiots are going to bother us" zim simply shrugged and put our game slaves and new games into his pak with a mutual understanding we started to move faster towards the exit. We made it outside and they were still following us _there goes my peaceful day_ i thought as we rounded the corner away from the mall the group of people were closer now i could see who was in it, it was a group of about ten teens the guys were big and stupid looking but i could tell they were apart of the football team or wrestling from their build and the letterman jackets they wore "babe this is the bitch i told you about the one who ruined your favorite dress" the girl said

"This little shorty here?" the largest of the guys said

"Damn it why do people keep calling me short still i am taller than average" i muttered under my breath

Zim chuckled when he heard my mutters but the big man did not like this "oh is something funny green bean?"

"A few things actually one you seem to think you are a threat to gaz or i, two the fact your neanderthal brain can't realize that your love pig is rather shallow and a spoiled princess who will drop you for someone more rich and handsome" zim said bring himself to his full height "oh and three what gaz-human said rather amused me does that answer your question earth filth" he added with a slight smirk

The big man didn't like zims attitude so he took a few steps forward to get right in zims face the man looked down at zim because he was at least six three because he looked taller than dib even "want to try that again freak boy" he growled

"Zim is a normal human child now get out of my face before i make you regret being born" zim said coldly with more hostility in his voice than when he fights with dib

The big man snorted "fine i have a bone to pick with the bitch anyways" he reached for me as i got ready to break his hand it suddenly stopped a gloved hand grabbing his forearm

"I recommend you just walk away before i send you away" zim said lowly

 _what is he doing?_ I thought as i watched zim knows i can handle myself i have beaten him and dib up so many time over the years. The big man was getting tired of this and what drove him over the edge was the girl saying "go get him baby kick his freaky green ass" the man punched zim right between the eyes zim blinked and with contempt looked at him then said "That all you got, the dib-stink hits Harder than that pitiful human"

The man hit zim again in the torso this got a reaction because zim gasped and crumpled a little that's when I sent a sucker punch right to the man's eye making him go back a few steps "Wow zim I didn't know a weaklings punch would make you lose your breath like that" I said to him in a slightly mocking tone.

Zim growled slightly and said "normally that wouldn't have hurt but if you take a rocketing gir to the gut you wouldn't be so mocking and the human has something on his fist now" I looked at him and saw the bronze knuckles on his hand _when did he put those on?_ I wondered.

The big man looked over to his friends and growled out "well come on you fools help me" the remaining four guys grinned taking out various weapons from a knife to a pipe.

"So were you guys just carrying those around waiting for us or are you just creeps?" i asked.

They didn't answer they just moved closer to zim and i and started attacking i kept dodging their hits and hitting them when i could the one with a knife had somehow snuck up on me though when i realized he was behind me i turned to see the knife coming closer _oh this will hurt_ i could clearly see the knife now it was not taken care of well there were a few spots of rust on it _ok this will really hurt then_ i thought thinking about lockjaw and tetanus i closed my eyes to prepare for the pain but it never came instead i felt arms wrap around me i opened my eyes to see zim standing in the path of the knife his eyes were blazing with anger "stupid human pay more attention" he hissed out the guy with the knife backed up and zim turned around face him a look of pure rage on his face his paks opened up and out came his spider legs what surprised me though was that the started to glow at the tip with energy "leave humans or we find out what this does to human skin" zim said darkly.

I jumped in surprise at his statement "what zim no you are going to let them get away with stabbing you?" i said to him as the guys backed away we started to walk away me giding zim as he keep look out behind us (his idea) i opened the door he had gotten about two steps in before passing out right on to the floor "shit computer!" i shouted "i need you now!"

'Huh what's goin… one sec" there was a whirr and a large elevator came up from the floor with a gurney i quickly set zim on it he was lighter than he looked i set him down and the elevator closed behind me when it opened again i saw a medical room, a tube came down from the ceiling and pulled zim in while others began working cutting off zims uniform i gasped when i saw he had a circle shaped wound bleeding on his shoulder some of the cuts looked like a slash he must have gotten hit by the guy with a broken bottle on the just before the knife i felt tears in my eyes as i looked over zim his body was covered in scars crisscrossing all over him there looked to be more than in the video far more "human what happened?" computer asked.

"We were on our way home from getting some games at the mall and these guys attacked us because i spilt my tray on one of the guys girlfriends dress he has a stab wound on his back also below the pak on the blade there was rust will that hurt zim?"

"Just to be safe i give zim a shot every year for earthly diseases and i will give him another one for rust caused ones anyways" computer said as the tubes patched up the wounds "are you okay human?"

"What yeah it's just one thing to see the scars on a screen then to see them in person" i said in a daze.

"I meant are you injured"

"Oh no they came close a few time but none of them got me" i said feeling a blush dust my cheeks.

"Ok then he will wake up soon i am going to go back to my update let zim know it will take slightly longer now because of the emergency stop."

The room was quiet when computer stopped talking there was just the beeps of the machines to keep me company _this is what happens when we get close to people stupid and you know it_ i heard a voice in my head say "shut up he is fine" i growled _for now but what about the next time?_ "I will ask if he blames me after he wakes up if he does then i will leave him alone" the voice was quiet for a moment then i heard it whisper _what? are you feeling love for this alien?_ "What no i just want to be his friend" i murmur _exactly and look at the damage you have brought who would ever care about you who only hurts people_ "shut up" _the girl who's fault her mother is dead now wants to kill another huh?_ "No that wasn't my fault" i whisper feeling tears start to prickle my eyes _whatever you say but i am not giving you a emotionless facade to hide behind next time so don't come crawling to me when this blows up_ the voice left me alone after that and a few minutes later zim sat up with a gasp and looked around slightly panicked till he saw me and his face relaxed for a moment it then went back to his normal passive face "good to see you are awake sleeping beauty gave me a scare there space boy"

Zim looked slightly confused "sleeping beauty?" he commented.

I sighed "don't worry about it just a reference to an old fairy tale anyways computer said he will take a while longer on the update because of his emergency stop"

"Ok" zim said then looked down "oh so you have seen the…"

"Yeah zim i saw them when computer cut open your uniform and i don't care about them" i said cutting him off i saw his face relax again till he put on his 'superior" facade.

"Pitiful gaz-human i do not care if you care about the battle metals of zim they prove the amount of times zim has won!" he yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say space boy" i said with a small smile which quickly faded.

"Gaz-human are you ok?" zim asked looking concerned "were you injured"

I shook my head "no its just this was my fault if i hadn't dumped my tray on that girl you wouldn't have been hurt"

"While this is true" zim said and i flinched slightly "i have been hurt worse by gir in the past and will probably hurt by gir again in the future so don't worry besides i thought it was funny ways when you dumped the filth on that filthy worm baby" zim gave a slight smile.

"So you dont blame me?" i said asking the question weighing the most on my heart now.

"No no gaz-human if anything i blame gir" zim said.

"So why did we let them go?" i asked.

"Oh i didn't have enough energy to hurt them more than a shock since my body was focused on keeping me up right but on the plus side the internal damages should be gone now since computer gave me a shot to accelerate my healing" zim said showing me his shoulder which was closing up fast.

"So why didn't you use this for the injury you got from gir?"

"It happens so often and it was almost healed on its own" zim said.

"Oh ok" i said i looked at the time it was around four in the afternoon now "let's try the new games we got."

Zim shot me a wide smile and pulled the game slaves out of his pak along with the games we played for a few hours and ordered some takeout around ten i decided i should go home since dib would be home early in the morning and i didn't want to hear his nagging about me being with zim. "Bye zim thanks for having me over." i said as i started walking towards the door

"Goodbye gaz-human and do not worry about dealing with those humans because as you say revenge is a dish best served cold" zim said ending with an evil chuckle

"What?" i said not really understanding his point because i was slightly tired.

"We shall wait till computer is up and running before getting back at the puny stink babies." zim said.

"Ah ok so then monday afternoon at the earliest we can start our plans?" i asked.

"Sounds good to me gaz-human." zim said closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I was right dib arrived early in the morning and he was well rested so he started in on the questions about how zim's behavior was while he was gone. "For the last time dib i didn't spy on zim this weekend i was just playing video games" i growled as he asked for the fiftieth time.

"Sorry gaz but i don't believe he wasn't planning something while i was gone"

"I don't care dib" i said moving to back to my room slamming the door while trying to figure out what to do to keep those two from killing each other.

The day passed both too slow for me and yet it went by to fast and monday arrived before i knew it.

I woke up to dib pounding on my door yelling "gaz get up or you're going to be late!"

 _Urg i'm going to kill dib for waking me_ i thought as i dragged my body out of bed it feels like i only got five minutes of sleep "yeah yeah dib i'm up give me a minute" i shouted back.

We were walking down the street and started to pass by zims house when i turned down the walkway startling dib "gaz where are you going stop the lasers will hit you!" dib cried out but the gnomes were still down right now so they just stood there "wait what why aren't they moving?" he wondered taking a few steps down the path i just ignored him and knocked on the door loudly zim in disguise opened the door a few seconds later

"hello gaz-human" he said nodding to me

"Hey zim lets get going" i replied grabbing his arm

"wait masta!" i heard something yell from the kitchen and zim paled when he heard rockets boosting up so he slammed the door and pulled me to the side right as the door flew off its frame smacking into dib with gir propelling it down the walkway again. Gir ran over after they landed his feet squeaking as he came closer gir tackled zim in a hug dragging me to the ground with them "bye masta have a good day at school!" gir yelled squeezing zim so tightly i swear i heard crackling coming from him. The insane robot then ran back into the house yelling something about taquitos and some tubes came out from the house and pulled the door back to the house. I turned back to zim "so it looks like everything is back to normal here"

Zim nodded and said "yes computer came on a few seconds before you knocked but the defences weren't operational till gir slammed into the door"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion "how do you know?"

"Simple watch this. dib stink come grab your filthy bag before i feed it to gir!" zim yelled to the semi recovered dib

Dib shook his head and started stumbling to get his back which was in the middle of the walkway where he dropped it when gir hit him dib got a step in when the gnomes eyes turned red and they started shooting him with lasers knocking him out. That got a chuckle out of me and zim turned to me "see gaz human i told you the base's was defences were active"

"I wanted know how you knew not the demo of them zim" i retorted a small smile on my lips

"Oh that computer gave me a count down till they were online it reached zero"

"Ok come on space boy we need to get to school you have everything?"

Zim nodded and we started towards school talking about how far we each go in the new vampire piggy slayer game _today should be a good day_ i thought to myself as we passed dib in a twitching pile.

* * *

hello. i know! its a suprise i am alive... well sorta but thats besides the point anyways sorry this was a short chapter i just felt like this was a good spot to end a chapter before anything happens that makes it harder to decide a spot anywhosers i have a story promp that i thought of that i couldn't get to leave so i would appreaciate it if you checked it out and left a comment on what you think both on the promp and the chapter thank you for doing all that you guys do *slight bow* bye!

* * *

I walk towards the army with a smile on my lips and a sword in my hand a song in my heart i know i can't win but i am not going without a fight. I am coming my friends but first i have a deal with death.


End file.
